Higashihongan Sanae
Summary Higashihongan Sanae is one of the invaders in Koutaro Satomi's apartment. Sanae was born into one of the distinct families in Harukaze city, Higashihongan family that has been protecting Higashihongan shrine for many generations. She have a very high spiritual energy thanks to the her father lineage. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Higashihongan Sanae Origin: Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Age: 17 Gender: Female Classification: Psychic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Astral Projection, Telekinesis, Automatic Translation, Telepathy (Can read the mind and emotions of others), Possession, Enhanced Senses (Can hear the wavelengths of auras emanating from people and other creatures with strong spiritual energy. She can even distinguish people based on that sound. Just like her eyes and ears, her nose is able to detect auras), Soul Manipulation (Can directly harm the soul depriving her opponents of their freedom), Precognition (Can predict the attacks of her opponents by seeing their intentions to attack manifested as various forms of light, telling her exactly where they would attack and when), Biological Manipulation (Can tap into her target's synapses and sending her energy through them. Can also psychically jump start the brains of whomever she chooses), Physics Manipulation (Can warp the very laws of physics), Energy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams), Mind Manipulation (Can enter minds, and directly connect minds to communicate with others), Reality Warping (Can affect reality with her spiritual energy), Forcefield Creation, Healing, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can shield herself from the effects of spiritual energy which directly attacks the soul), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Spiritual energy fields specialize in repelling earth, water, fire, wind, and the higher-ranking spirits) Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Satomi Koutarou) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can dodge bullets from Forthorthian weaponry which can fire bullets that travel at over a thousand meters per second) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (All her physical abilities exceed human limits) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can't predict the movements of robots as they have no soul. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spirit Sight:' The power to see auras, read people and predict the attacks of her opponents. *'Wonderful Arrow:' Sanae focuses spiritual energy into the family safety charm in her left hand. As she does, the energy takes the form of a glowing bow with the charm as its core. And when she draws the bow with her right hand, a glowing arrow appeared nocked and at the ready. The bow shots arrows of spiritual energy which directly harm the soul depriving her opponent of their freedom. *'Eternal Beat:' An ability which unleashes an explosive amount of spiritual energy that warps the very laws of physics. *'Eternal Angelic Shot:' Sanae fires off arrows of light made out of pure spiritual power. They fly straight forward and impaled her targets then release their spiritual energy and destroy their targets from the inside. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Invaders of the Rokujouma!? Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Psychics Category:Flight Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Physics Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Automatic Translation Users